monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravios
Gravios is the mature form of Basarios. Easily one of the largest wyverns found in the series, which intimidates the inexperienced. Because of its weight, Gravios do not have a tendancy of flying to travel like most other wyverns. Similar to Basarios, it only use its wings to get out of trouble like when the affect of pitfall trap has run out, or sometimes when it gets barrel bombed. It can be found in the Volcano and Swamp. They are able to go in and out of lava without any damage done to them. Gravios eat rocks and minerals for their nutrients. Gravios' Japanese title (Armor Monster) refers to it's incredibly hard hide that will usually stop most hunters in their sword slashing tracks (unless they have applied the ESP skill, of course). Battle *Gravios can put its enemies to sleep with a gas emitted from pores around its body. *They can perform a devastating beam attack with extremely long range which cannot be blocked unless you have the Guard Up skill. *Like their younger counterparts, they are very slow, due to their size. Besides their gas and beam attacks, they fight and move pretty much like the Monoblos or Diablos. *Note that when in rage mode the Gravios will emit an explosive red gas instead of its usual sleeping gas. *It is possible to cut off the tail (which gives 2 carves) and smash open the stomach shell. *However, it is inadvisable to cut off it's tail near the lava, since it may fall in the lava and prevent you from carving it. *The stomach can be broken twice - the first will reveal the monster's muscle layers, while the second makes the break in its stomach larger. Once this happens, you will be able to do even more damage to it. *Flash bombs will cause the Gravios to constantly roar, so unless you have the High-Grade Earplug skill you should avoid using them. *Regardless of what others may say, Gravios suffers from Elemental Damage whether its stomach has been broken or not. However, breaking the stomach makes it weaker to Elemental attacks (Dragon and Water, namely). *When Gravios' foot has reached its damage threshold, it will fall down and do a "Barrel Roll" damaging anyone close to it. * The Gravios is one of the Wyverns that can hold in much of their pain. You do not see it flinch as often as a Rathalos or Kut-Ku, so do not give up your battle thinking it is not taking damage. * It is advised to stay at a medium-close range to the Gravios. Because if it charges towards you, it will have more time to turn, making it much harder to dodge. Much like the Diablos/Monoblos. * One of the best ways to gain some "free hits" is to hit him on the wings when he's using his fire beam attack (NOTE: Requires white/purple sharpness, or your weapon will bounce) or when it does its famous "fart" attack (the sleep/fire smoking attack) hit its tail, this is very useful if you want to chop its tail off '''(The tail can be damaged with '''blue sharpness). Trivia *Gravios is infamously known for its "Roar + Fire Beam" combination, which can finish a Gunner/Archer instantly. An easy way to save your life without high grade earplug is a shield on a heavy bowgun to block the roar and give you some time to make it to safety *Due to its large size, piercing shots are devastating to the Gravios *It walks it's way instead of flying to move onto the next Area. Because of this, it can be easy to determine if it's already weak or not. *A lot of people kill Gravios to get is brainstem to make Akantor Armor, one of the best ways to get those is by making a full 'Blue Guild '''armor that gives you the skill "carving celebrity" and get some duals with water/dragon element and go to the G rank Black Gravios in the swamp and shock trap him and demonize it's tail until it comes off and carve it twice to get the stems (recommended to bring flash bombs to throw at him after chop off the tails so he wont attack you), if you don't get them just restart, if you get any you just need to kill yourself. *In MHFU, the red gas that comes after the beam can be seen if it's going to happen, when Gravios emits small Black smoke around it's body. *Its Scientific name is ''Silicis Flamma which means "Rocky Flame" Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Sleep